Discussioni utente:BebaTQ
Pagina Principale Perchè non vieni su wikipedia? I tuoi articoli non verranno cancellati. Ci sono già poche persone che vogliono scrivere articoli su Guerre Stellari, che senso ha frazionare il gruppo in due? Senza contare che wikipedia è .org (e quindi libera da sponsor commerciali, LIBERA SOTTO OGNI ASPETTO (almeno per ora)) mentre wikia è .com (e quindi CON mucchi di sponsor e pubblicità) Pagina principale 21:50, 1 set 2007 (UTC) :Dato che già la Wookiepedia è sotto Wikia e che ci sono anche tutte le altre mi piaceva tenerle unite... Anche se scrivere un "vaffanculo" in Home, non mi sembra una buona idea per convincermi, non credi? BebaTQ 22:22, 1 set 2007 (UTC) JėdĬ māŜŢEŖ ĈĦĂνĊhσ Caro BebaTQ, io sono creatore del bg.starwars.wikia.com Complimenti per il sito che stai creando! Io ho comminciato da solo e adesso ho molti nuovi amici fan delle Guerre stellari che ogni giorno scrivono gli articoli nel sito, nonostante l'Wikipedia. Tanti cari saluti! --JėdĬ māŜŢEŖ ĈĦĂνĊhσ 12:31, 23 set 2007 (UTC) :Eheh! Se fosse così anche per me... XD Ora come ora mi manca il tempo, appena riesco andrò un po' più avanti nell'opera. Grazie comunque per il supporto morale! --BebaTQ 12:37, 23 set 2007 (UTC) ::Caro BebaTQ, mi piacerebbe sapere quali sono le possibilita' di trovare una spada laser decente in Italia. --JėdĬ māŜŢEŖ ĈĦĂνĊhσ 11:29, 1 ott 2007 (UTC) :::Guarda, di preciso non lo so, so solo che un vecchio progetto c'era... Quando riusciranno a mettere un reattore nucleare in un manico lungo 30 centimetri avremo spade laser per tutti! ;) Scherzi a parte, dove trovare spade laser proprio non lo so... --BebaTQ 11:36, 1 ott 2007 (UTC) ::::Sei grande ;-) Da dove sei? Io sono da Sofia Bulgaria. --JėdĬ māŜŢEŖ ĈĦĂνĊhσ 17:08, 12 ott 2007 (UTC) :::::Grazie! XD Vengo da Reggio Emilia, Italia, in mezzo alla pianura padana! --BebaTQ 17:12, 12 ott 2007 (UTC) ... PADANIA LIBERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! :Ecco il classico tipo di persone insopportabili che non sanno che dire e ci mettono lì un "padania libera" a simbolo della loro saccenza... Questo Wiki non è fatto per la politica! --BebaTQ 05:45, 18 ott 2007 (UTC) Ameron Ciao BebaTQ! Ho visto che questo progetto su Star Wars si amplia sempre piu' grazie a te! Gran lavoro! Io purtroppo sono in un periodo in cui in pratica sono impossibilitato a dare contributi degni di nota, ma appena mi sara' possibile conta pure su di me! --Ameron 14:26, 8 gen 2008 (UTC) :Ti ringrazio Ameron, ma devo dire che il merito della crescita di Jawapedia è dovuto a voi tutti che contribuite agli articoli! Io purtroppo sono anche un mezzo cagnaccio in inglese... XD Diciamo che mi trovo meglio a curare l'interfaccia e le parti interne come i templates quindi il grazie va a tutti gli utenti come te! ;) --[[User:BebaTQ|''BebaTQ]] 20:24, 8 gen 2008 (UTC) ::Allora non appena ci riesco ci do dentro con le traduzioni dall'inglese! Poi in caso pensaci tu a correggere eventuali schifezze che introduco dal punto di vista tecnico ;) Spero che arrivino anche altri utenti che abbiano la possibilita' di essere attivi. Noto che proprio in questi giorni c'e' chi si da' da fare oltre a te. Ottimo! Buon proseguimento dell'ottimo lavoro che stai facendo! --Ameron 16:16, 9 gen 2008 (UTC) :::E' vero, bisognerebbe fare i complimenti anche a Lord Pacde che si sta dando da fare davvero tanto! :D --[[User:BebaTQ|BebaTQ'']] 18:53, 9 gen 2008 (UTC) Biblioteka Ossus Excellent, I'm looking forward to hearing from you if you have any news from Wikia. Just let either me or Sky know. --Jaro7788 00:51, 24 gen 2008 (UTC)